


High Stakes Temptation

by fencingfox



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, Love Confessions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-23 19:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20345809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fencingfox/pseuds/fencingfox
Summary: Tom loves to make a good bet. B'Elanna and Harry convince him to carry out a bet about abstinence when they don't believe he was abstinent for three months at the Auckland Penitentiary Colony. B'Elanna has a plan to make him slip, but finds herself slipping along with him.





	1. The Makings of a Bet

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place sometime after _Blood Fever_ because what good P/T fic doesn't. c;
> 
> Since I'm up early for my flight, here is an early posting.

"No, I swear. Honest to God. Not once while I was there," Tom confirmed to his dumbfounded friends. The three friends gathered around the table in Sandrine's. Each were nursing a different synthetic drink. Tom took a sip of his synthahol. It tasted like a rum and coke, even had the sting of alcohol, but he was already on his fourth and knew that the alcohol was fake. 

"I don't believe you," Harry replied. 

"Neither do I. The infamous Tom Paris surely found a willing partner. Hell, maybe even one of the inmates!" Harry laughed at that. 

"How long were you in that prison again?" Harry asked. 

"Three full months before the Captain found me." Harry whistled. 

"I'm sure you definitely had sex. A conjugal visit or something." 

"No, I hardly even masturbated. It's awkward when there's a few thousand criminals surrounding you." 

"I understand that. But sex is sex. There's nothing awkward about sex if you do it right!" B'Elanna retorted. 

"I don't know how else to make you believe me. I didn't have sex while I was at Auckland. Not once. I gave a few handjobs as favors. But no sex." Harry was about to ask what favors you could get with a handjob in prison. B'Elanna jutted his side with her elbow to stop him. She was pretty sure those handjobs were a means to avoid being fucked or beaten or both. 

"How about a bet then?" B'Elanna asked as she took another drink of her synthetic bloodwine. 

"What kind of bet?" B'Elanna leaned in. Harry watched as the two stared each other down. He shook his head thinking that he aught to start up a betting pool himself. It would be for whether or not B'Elanna and Tom got together by the end of their journey. 

"No sex for a month. No masturbating and no giving anyone head or hand. _Nothing_ for one month." Harry nodded. 

"And we can put some rations on it. A weeks worth," Harry added. 

"How will you know I'm not breaking the bet?" B'Elanna and Harry looked at each other questioningly. There's no way they could babysit Tom during all of his off hours even with the two of them. 

"We'll comm you at random times to check," Harry finally said. B'Elanna nodded. 

"Or we'll stop by and knock," B'Elanna added. 

"Okay. Let's make it two weeks of rations from me and a week from either of you." 

"Deal," B'Elanna and Harry chimed. 

"Deal." Tom offered his hand to Harry and then to B'Elanna to shake on it. He leaned toward B'Elanna, her hand still in his. "So does it start now or" he wiggled his eyebrows "do I get tonight still?" B'Elanna made a face and withdrew her hand in disgust. Harry laughed. 

"Ugh, now, pig," she spat. 

"Well since I can't get lucky tonight." Tom finished off his drink and slammed it on the table. The table wobbled precariously. "I think I'll be turning in." Once he left, B'Elanna turned to Harry. 

"What does he mean 'get lucky'?" Harry didn't think she'd like the answer. 

"You mean you haven't caught him staring at you all the time?" 

"No." 

"Well he does. Probably undressing you with his eyes too." He looked at his drink and swirled it in its glass. 

"That p'taQ!" B'Elanna shouted. Harry jumped. Her shout drew a couple of looks her way and she began to make her way off the holodeck for her quarters. Harry ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm. 

"Wait. We can use this to our advantage. Tease him a little. Make him slip." She narrowed her eyes at Harry. 

"You want me to get him to slip up and have sex with me?" 

"It doesn't have to be sex. Make him give you oral or something." B'Elanna considered it. She wouldn't mind getting some famous oral and a week's worth of rations, but she had her doubts. 

"Did he put you up to this bet?" Harry shook his head and released her arm. 

"You're the one who made it." 

"Yeah, but I feel like you both forced my hand." 

"No, completely spontaneous." 

"Alright fine. I'll tempt him. It shouldn't be too hard considering what you told me." 

"Awesome. Keep me informed." B'Elanna left the holodeck with a million thoughts swirling around her head asking for attention. She had to admit that she was partial to the opportunity to bed Tom Paris. It had been on her mind ever since Vorik interrupted them on Sakari. She could still taste his blood and whenever she smelled him, it brought her back to when they rolled around in the dirt. Before she knew it, she was in her quarters comming Chakotay. 

"B'Elanna to Chakotay." It took a beat too long for Chakotay to answer. 

"Yes?" 

"Can you switch me to bridge duty tomorrow?" 

"Sure why?" She swore he sounded a bit breathless but she told him about the bet with Tom and her plan to make him slip. 

"Shit really? I give him two weeks." 

"Give me some credit, Chakotay. I think I can get to him in a week." She heard him laughing on the other end. 

"He's a stubborn man and I believe his prison story. Plus, you don't get conjugal visits unless you're married. The only reason I don't think he'll make it is from the way he watches you. I have half a mind to pummel him for you." 

"Ga! Why has everyone noticed but me?" 

"Well he does it when your back's turned. The view's probably better that way." 

"Careful...." B'Elanna warned. 

"Alright, alright. Let me know how it goes. Chakotay out." The other line went silent and B'Elanna took her commbadge and lieutenant bar off of her clothing to set down on her wardrobe where she could don them again in the morning. She slipped out of the rest of her clothing and got ready for bed. 


	2. Something About Those Pictures

B'Elanna was looking forward to messing with Tom. She really did think she could get him in a week, especially with Chakotay's help to ensure she was near him. She already had a plan and a few tricks up her sleeves to try. Tom and his rations were goners. B'Elanna pinned her lieutenant bar to her clothing and straightened it out before turning to leave. She stopped in the messhall first for some coffee and breakfast. She'd wore a little extra makeup this morning to aid her mission so it was a little harder to eat without smearing it off. About halfway through her meal, she spotted Tom. Tom saw her and B'Elanna gestured for him to sit with her. If he noticed the extra makeup, he didn't say anything as he set his tray on the table and sat down across from her. B'Elanna smirked. _Perfect._ She'd picked this table because it was in the far corner so she felt no shame when she toed her right foot from her boot. 

"How did you sleep?" Tom asked just before stuffing his face with a mouthful of Neelix's egg substitute. It was a pretty good substitute. 

"Good, you?" She ran her foot against the outside of Tom's left leg. He furrowed his brows at her but didn't say anything. 

"I slept well, even without sex." B'Elanna moved her foot to the inside of his leg and ran it up his calf. Tom drew a sharp breath when her foot brushed against a very sensitive area at his hips. "B'Elanna?" 

"What?" She feigned innocence. Tom shifted his body back a little. B'Elanna's foot followed him relentlessly. He was beginning to feel warm all over and worried his lower half would show the arousal B'Elanna was stirring in him. He shifted back another few inches but lost his balance on the chair and fell over backwards. B'Elanna dropped her foot into her boot quickly, sure that the crash of his body would draw attention. She stood up so that she could see Tom lying on the floor, flushed. She laughed at him. "Forget how to use a chair, Flyboy?" 

"No," he growled at her as he regained his feet and retook his seat. He crossed a leg sideways over his thigh this time. "Somebody just doesn't know how to keep her feet to herself." B'Elanna looked around the table as if looking for this person. 

"Who? Where?" Tom glared at her. He picked up his tray, intending to leave. B'Elanna was serious again as she reached for his arm. A jolt of electricity stilled him. "No, wait, stay. I'll be good." He glowered at her now and set the tray back down. 

"You'd better." 

"Promise." Their meal passed in relative peace as they finished their meals. B'Elanna finished before Tom and headed to the bridge. Tom followed after about ten minutes. He was surprised to see her at the engineering station. Usually Vorik or Carey had Alpha shift there. He looked at Chakotay who quickly turned his gaze away as if he'd been watching him. _Great. She got his help too._ Tom rolled his eyes as he walked past the command team and into his seat at the helm. As soon as he sat down, he saw a message on his console. It was from the engineering station. He turned his head to look at B'Elanna, but she looked busy futzing with something. The message marked itself as an image file. Tom opened it. He saw her—or rather—her body clad in a deep blue two piece swimsuit. He was sure it was her from the soft ridges along her back that jutted out in the profile. He could see the curve of her breasts and a brief thought of what they actually looked like crossed his mind. He shook it away, closed the image, and deleted the message. Obviously, she was up to something. She probably wanted him to break the bet. He debated that a moment. _Breaking the bet would mean sleeping with her._ His heart leapt into his throat. _Why did it have to be now!?_ He wanted to break the bet already. B'Elanna was one fine woman and if she was going to offer then he was going to take. He turned around to glance at B'Elanna again. Chakotay caught him. 

"Something interesting at the engineering station, Lieutenant?" Tom turned back to the helm quickly. He missed the smirk B'Elanna wore. 

"No-No, Sir. I was just stretching my neck." Chakotay nodded. The Captain looked over at her first officer. 

"What was that about?" She whispered. 

"B'Elanna and Harry made a bet with Tom. He isn't to have anything to do with sex for a month. B'Elanna's teasing him," he whispered back. 

"Is that why B'Elanna's on bridge instead of Carey?" Chakotay nodded. The Captain chuckled softly. "I think a week max." 

"That's funny. That's what B'Elanna thought too." 

"I'm not surprised. Look, she's already got his ears red and they aren't even talking." Chakotay looked at the back of Tom's head and indeed, his ears were crimson. He almost felt bad for Tom. He'd underestimated B'Elanna. The end of his shift couldn't come fast enough for Tom. B'Elanna continued to send image after image of herself in various skimpy outfits to the console. Tom didn't want to, but knew that he had to open each one to delete it—the failsafe on the helm didn't let you delete messages until you did so—or else whoever was next on helm would see them. _Hmmm. That might not be such a bad idea. It sure would show her._ With thirty minutes left on duty, he let the rest of the messages pile up. There were fifteen when he handed over helm control to Lieutenant Bartlett. He got out of there quickly so that he wouldn't have to answer any questions about the pending messages. Much to Bartlett's surprise, there were fifteen unopened messages with images attached. He debated leaving them for Tom to check later but then thought better of it. If they were sent to helm then they were probably work related so he should look at them. The first one was a scantily clad woman in a red dress. The dress had cutouts sides and shoulders and hugged her curves perfectly. Bartlett swallowed and sent the message to his personal console. The next was the same woman in a little black number that was skintight until it reached her waist and flowed out. He sent that one also. The next was a skintight beige jumpsuit that left so little to the imagination that Bartlett thought it was a nude until he realized he couldn't make out any dark circles where her nipples would have been. Each image was of the same woman and he was sure she was somewhere on _Voyager_. The backgrounds looked like bulkheads. Several of them looked like they were taken in Sandrine's. It wasn't until he got to the last one that he realized who it was by the ridges along her back. _Damn._ She was seated and naked. All Bartlett could see were the ridges of her spine and the curve of her butt. He knew he should probably delete this one and all the others, but if Tom was careless enough to leave these messages unopened, then he wasn't about to pass up the opportunity to share some much needed gossip about _Voyager_'s chief engineer. _Maybe she'd lighten up on the engineering staff._

After his shift, Bartlett sent his images to every male crewmember on _Voyager._ It wasn't long before the whole crew was gossiping about B'Elanna's stint as a model, much to her embarrassment, even after the Captain ordered the images deleted. 

Tom's PADD buzzed with a new message. The title was simply _Engineering_. He clicked it, curious since it had several images attached. Each one was of B'Elanna. _Shit. She is going to kill me._ He looked at the message recipients and was relieved to see that all of the recipients were male crew members. Another thought struck him and he looked for Chakotay's name on the list. Sure enough, there it was. He scrolled through the pictures to find out how much trouble they would be in. He stopped at the last one. It was undoubtedly B'Elanna. The first fourteen could have been anyone, but this last one showed the ridges on her back. He could catch the slight swell of her butt and savored the image for longer than he needed to. He saved this image alone—they were for him anyway—and closed the message. 

Chakotay's PADD buzzed with a new message titled _Engineering_. He opened it and was surprised to see an image of B'Elanna in a dress that he'd gotten for her for a mission while in the Maquis. He scrolled through them and was taken aback at the last image. She was stark naked, facing away from the camera. He looked at the sent to field and noted that all of the emails were of male crewmembers. He fumbled to tap his commbadge. 

"Chakotay to the Captain." 

"Yes, Chakotay?" 

"I need to speak with you immediately." 

"Sure, come by my quarters. Janeway out." Chakotay slipped on his shoes and tucked the PADD between his arm and side before heading to the Captain's quarters. Once there, he palmed the buzzer. The door opened as he heard the Captain bid it to do so. She was resting on her couch in a light night shirt with her feet propped on the coffee table. 

"Sit down; what did you need to show me?" He handed her the PADD with the message opened at the beginning. "What's this?" She scrolled through the images, freezing on the last one. "Oh. Did she send you these?" 

"No, but I think I figured out why Tom was so flustered." The Captain read over the from and to fields. She was annoyed to see that the to field included every male crewmember on _Voyager._ _This would be a hard bud to nip._

"It says here that this was sent from Lieutenant Bartlett." 

"He had the shift after Tom. Maybe Tom didn't open all of the messages." 

"I guess I'll have to talk to all of them then." She sighed. "And confiscate the images. This will be a problem for tomorrow." She handed the PADD back to Chakotay. "Thank you for bringing it to my attention." Chakotay turned on his heel and left. 


	3. Near Fatal Consequences

Tom felt like he was walking on ice when he went to the messhall for breakfast the next day. He heard whispers from groups of men. 

"Damn, she has a hot bod." That one bothered him for some reason even though he'd thought it himself plenty of times. 

"Think she knows we have these?" 

"Who cares? She sent them. As far as I'm concerned, these are fair game." 

"Did you see the last one? I wonder who took it." That didn't occur to Tom. He wondered who else on _Voyager_ had seen her naked. The Doctor probably, but hopefully no one else. He ignored the little voice that pressed him with a 'Why not?'. He hoped she had just set a timer. 

"I wish I had, I'd have done more than take the picture if you know what I mean." That one was Bartlett. His conversation partner laughed. Tom spun on Bartlett, suddenly angry. He was angry at himself for leaving the images for him to find. He was angry at Bartlett for sending them to every male crewmember, hell possibly every planet with a male populace. He was most of all angry at Bartlett for his comment. 

"What did you say?" He asked through gritted teeth. 

"What, don't tell me you're jealous? She did send them to you. It isn't _my_ fault you didn't look at them." Bartlett's conversation partner hadn't known the images were for Tom. That was it. Tom swung at Bartlett and landed a fist on his cheek. Bartlett stumbled back. "What the _hell_, Paris!?" It was then that his comm chirped. Tom shook his hand out. 

"Captain to Paris." Still angry, Tom replied in a huff. 

"What?" 

"Please report to my ready room." Tom turned out on his heel and went to the ready room. As he was leaving he heard another chirp. 

"Captain to Bartlett, please report to my ready room." When he got there, B'Elanna was already seated at the table near the Captain. Tom sat down next to her, not wanting Bartlett to sit there. He was feeling particularly possessive. Bartlett came in a moment later and sat across from B'Elanna with a smirk. His eyes drifted up and down her body. Tom didn't fail to notice his blatant attempt at undressing her. B'Elanna was mercifully reading something on her PADD and didn't see. Once he was seated, the Captain spoke. 

"It has come to my attention that certain...images have been circulated among the male crew members by you, Lieutenant Bartlett." B'Elanna rested her PADD on the table in front of her. "I'd like to know how you acquired these images." Tom suddenly found the table very interesting. 

"They were on the helm when I took my shift." B'Elanna's eyes widened and she looked at Tom. _How many pictures did he see? Oh Kahless, that last one._ B'Elanna felt her cheeks redden. No wonder the Captain wanted to see them all. 

"And what exactly compelled you to send them to the entire male crew roster?" B'Elanna's cheeks were on fire. Tom was no help. He was silently admiring the woodwork of the table. _This is his fault!_ A small part of her chided herself since she was at least partly to blame. 

"It was pretty careless for Tom to leave them there. I figured it couldn't be a big deal since he had." B'Elanna wanted to interject with an 'of course it's a big deal, p'taQ' but she managed to hedge her mouth with thoughts of tearing Bartlett's smug head off his shoulders. 

"Regardless, once you realized the nature and...um...subject of the pictures, you shouldn't have sent them out. I'll have to revoke a week of holodeck privileges. Please take care to delete any copies you may have made. I will ask the crew to do the same. You are dismissed." Bartlett answered with a despondent 'yes ma'am' and got up to leave. Once he had, the Captain turned to address Tom and B'Elanna. 

"B'Elanna, Chakotay told me of the bet you have with Tom." It was Tom's turn to blush. "I don't care what you do on your own time, but when you are working, you are working for _Voyager_ and no one or nothing else. Understood?" 

"Yes ma'am," B'Elanna responded firmly. 

"Tom, your carelessness cost our chief engineer a lot of face, not to mention has given me the headache of the week. You will both lose holodeck privileges for a week. Dismissed." Tom stood to leave and did his best to stay out of B'Elanna's way. When they left, the Captain turned to her PADD to draft and send an email reply to the chain that Chakotay had forwarded her. She commanded crewmembers to delete any copies of the images they'd saved and delete this email chain afterwards. She only hoped they would fulfill her commands. Tom couldn't avoid B'Elanna for long however, since she dragged him by the arm into the turbolift. They were alone and once the doors closed and the turbolift moved a bit on its way to engineering B'elanna called to the computer. 

"Computer, stop turbolift." she turned around as the turbolift stopped and growled at him. "How dare you!? What gives you the right?" Tom held his hands up protectively in front of his face. 

"I meant no harm. I had no idea he'd send them. And I had no _idea_ what the pictures were. If I had I'd delete the last of them." B'Elanna continued to huff in his face. "I never dreamed he'd send them to everyone. I thought it'd be this week's gossip at worst. I'm sorry, B'Elanna, truly." B'Elanna took a step back. As much as she wanted to tear him limb from limb, she believed him. Tom smirked nervously. "I punched Bartlett for you." She chuffed. 

"What for?" 

"He said a few distasteful things about you and I got mad." Her eyes narrowed. 

"Like what?" Tom looked at anything but B'Elanna. B'Elanna grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Like what?" She snarled. 

"He said something about the last picture. Someone asked who he thought took it and he said ...he wished it was him but he'd have done more than take the picture...." B'Elanna raised her eyebrow and roughly released Tom's chin. 

"I'm glad you punched him for that. But next time, comm me and I'll take care of him myself." Tom laughed. 

"I hope there won't be a next time." 

"Me neither." B'Elanna turned around and stepped to one side. "Computer, resume turbolift." They were both quiet for a moment. 

"So...who did it?" 

"Did what?" 

"Took the last picture?" She looked at him sideways. 

"Wouldn't you like to know." 

"I would. Come on B'Elanna." She looked forward. 

"It was Kes. She was interested in alien physiology. She asked if I'd tell her about any physiological differences I knew of between myself and full-humans. She was fascinated and I offered her a picture if she'd keep it between us and the Doctor at most." Tom nodded his head. He was glad that it hadn't been a male crewmember. Though, he didn't much like the idea of the Doctor seeing B'Elanna that way. He'd have to get over it; every male crewmember had seen it by now. The turbolift stopped at her stop. She headed out but Tom grabbed her wrist to stop her. She turned around to see an apologetic and embarrassed Tom. 

"I'm very sorry, B'Elanna. We both got a slap on the wrist from the Captain but you'll have to live with the rumors for a while yet." She shrugged his hand off of her, uncomfortable with how the gesture made her warm all over. 

"It's alright, Tom." She shrugged. "I brought it on myself anyhow." She offered him a weak smile and turned to go. Tom caught himself watching her bottom sway and was treated momentarily to the image saved on his PADD. Tom leaned against the back of the turbolift when the doors closed and headed back to the bridge. He counted himself lucky that he'd escaped that whole ordeal without loosing any body parts. 

B'Elanna slumped against her couch after her shift. Tom was right; she'd be the focus of _Voyager_'s gossip wheel for a week minimum. She'd already heard enough talk for a lifetime during her shift in engineering and regretted ever taking part in the gossip on board. B'Elanna groaned and brought her hands over her face. _How could I be so stupid!_ She threw the nearest thing—a pillow—across the room. It smacked unsatisfactorily against the bulkhead. _Well, what's done is done._ She chided herself and got up from the couch to wash off the shame and embarrassment of the day with a warm water shower. She would have to be more careful about what she sent Tom. With that in mind she thumbed at her PADD and sent him (double and triple checking that it was indeed Tom she was sending it to) a simple message: ::> Stepping into the shower c; <:: 


	4. No One Ever Learns

After his shift, Tom went to his quarters, removing clothes as he headed for his bed. He faceplanted onto the soft sheets before rolling over and looking for his PADD. He found it with a message awaiting him from the Captain in the same chain that he'd seen B'Elanna's photos in. It said in no uncertain terms to delete the photos and the chain. Anyone caught with them would lose a week of holodeck privileges. He didn't think the warning would actually make many people delete them. He figured he could count on one hand everyone who would delete all of the photos: the Doctor, Tuvok, Neelix, Chakotay, and Harry. Even the married men on _Voyager_ would probably keep one or two of the unidentifiable ones to imagine that they were their wives. He deleted the chain and pulled up the image he had saved. He debated deleting it but really, the image was for him. He felt he could safely keep it hidden from prying eyes too. And the picture was too tasteful to delete. While there were no risqué body parts showing, the image gave him plenty to imagine and it was taken in good light in a good setting. Really, it was art. And he couldn't bring himself to delete art, even if said art might cost his life one day. 

Tom's PADD buzzed with another message. When he saw that it was from B'Elanna, he hesitated, but having learned from the helm debacle that he'd better open it. It said, ::> Stepping into the shower c; <:: and he raised his eyebrow at the winky face. He half wondered if another image would follow. _Would it be her in a towel...or sans towel?_ He hoped for the later, but in the mean time, he swiped the message away and looked at the image he had of her. Her skin was flawless in the image except for a small blemish above her right hip. It looked like a dark birthmark. If he squinted it looked a bit like a shark turning around. _It suits her._ The slight ridges gave her spine character. He thought that if he should slip, he'd kiss every one of the peaks of those ridges. He was glad to have the picture. He smirked. It made undressing her easier. His PADD buzzed again with a message from B'Elanna. He noticed that it had an image attached. His heart leapt. The image was her in a towel. She held the towel closed at her chest and a second towel piled high on her short hair. She took the picture in the mirror with the camera held to her side. She was staring at the camera, smiling. Tom opened the image fully and took it all in. Her mirror was foggy in the corners as though she'd just stepped out of the shower. Her towel looked ready to slip off. It was open slightly at her thighs but that didn't offer Tom a good look. He wondered if she was a clean shaven kind of person or not. He had no idea. He opened the chatbox and typed back: ::> Can I see more? .o. <:: 

Tom wasn't expecting a reply but was happy to receive one a moment later. She was careful not to catch her face in the image. If it went around, he doubted anyone would recognize it as her, but now he could. Her stomach was speckled with dark freckles that disappeared at her hips and breasts. Her waist nipped inward appealingly. Her breasts were on the smaller side but pert. He couldn't help but notice that both of her nipples were erect. He set the PADD facedown on the bed for a moment and took a deep breath. He was _not_ going to lose this bet. Hell, if he had someone like B'Elanna sexting him while he was in prison he'd have masturbated every chance he got. Tom picked up the PADD again and let his eyes wander south to answer his grooming question. She wasn't clean shaven, but she wasn't full boar either. It looked like she liked to trim; he could see the pale skin peeking from behind the dark curls there. He gulped. There was no way he wouldn't be undressing her now. He got another message: ::> Your turn ;D <:: 

He typed back: ::> Really? <:: 

::> I wouldn't ask if I wasn't interested. Don't keep me waiting. <:: 

Tom slipped out of his tank and took a picture of his body from waist up thinking it better to be safe than sorry. He checked the picture to make sure it was what he wanted it to be. His image greeted him with a sheepish smile and he pressed send. He waited her reply. 

::> More please. <:: 

_More?_ Tom was beginning to think that he wouldn't make it through this bet with his rations intact as he set the PADD down and slipped out of his boxers. His penis lay innocently against his stomach. He took a picture from about mid-chest down and pressed send. 

::> I bet I can get you hard. :P <:: 

He didn't doubt that she could. Before he could tell her he'd rather not be because of the bet and all, she sent him another text. It was a video. He hesitated but his curiosity got the better of him. It was a close up of her groin. The video started with her legs closed but it showed her opening her legs as wide as they could go. Tom felt hot as the video automatically replayed itself. His penis twitched. She looked so inviting that it was hard to believe she'd almost decapitated him earlier. He had no time to recover before she sent a second video. This one had sound. With her legs as far apart as they could go, he watched as her fingers drifted to play with herself. He could hear the soft slap of moist flesh and swore he heard her moan softly in the background. That caused his penis to twitch upward further. Another video followed soon after. It was of her face. Her eyes closed, her lips parted slightly. She moaned at whatever it was her fingers were doing as she bit her lip gently. With a groan, Tom leaned his head against the headboard. The video and her moans replayed themselves over and over again. Tom felt blood rush south and his penis twitched upward the final few inches. The onslaught of videos stopped. He figured he owed B'Elanna proof of her success and took a picture that showed his length. 

::> Told ya c; <:: 

::> I had no doubt. <:: 

::> What are you going to do about it? ;P <:: 

::> A cold shower. <:: 

He got up and took a picture of the shower and sent it before setting the PADD down. He step in and stood under the cold stream until his penis went flaccid again. When he stepped out, he saw another message on the screen: ::> Aw, no fun :c <:: 

Tom shook his head and turned the PADD off so that he could go to sleep without interruption. He had the feeling that it would be a long month. 


	5. Booty Call

The rest of the week went by similarly. When B'Elanna wasn't hounding him, Harry would check in on him. He never checked in at the same time twice. Tom figured it was how Harry ensured he didn't catch on to his schedule and cheat. They'd have a short conversation to prove Tom wasn't being caught red-handed and then they'd sign off. Tom quickly realized that if he wanted to cheat, all he had to do was go at it after Harry signed off. But he had no intentions of cheating. B'Elanna found excuses to tease Tom both on duty and off despite the Captain's warning. He half felt that she actually _wanted_ to have sex with him. Every time that thought invaded his mind, he shook it loose. If that was true, he'd have expected her to have started this all sooner. Maybe the bet gave her a good excuse, but he didn't believe it. B'Elanna was a woman who got what she wanted. If she had wanted him, she would have done something sooner. By Friday of the second week. Tom was feeling pretty good about himself. He was halfway through the bet, and even though B'Elanna gave him a hard on every night and several mornings—mercifully before his shift—he hadn't given in. B'Elanna seemed to be sensing his confidence and decided to kick things up a bit more. She asked Chakotay to hold Tom after his shift to discuss something innocuous like helm reports. 

After her shift, B'Elanna made her way to Tom's quarters. She entered her engineering override and slipped inside. She pealed off her clothing quickly until she was wearing nothing but a lacy black thong and positioned herself on the bed. She lay on her side facing the door of the bedroom. Her left arm propped up her head and her right arm lay languidly over her side. Her right leg was slightly ahead of her left for balance, but her breasts were unobscured. If this ploy didn't work, she didn't know what would. Soon, but not soon enough for her nipples not to grow erect in the cool air, she heard the door to Tom's quarters slide open. Like he did every day after a shift when he didn't have evening plans, Tom shed his boots and outer clothes until he was in a pair of boxers and tank. She heard him ask the replicator for a bowl of soup. She chuckled softly at his argument with the replicator for a bowl of PLAIN HOT tomato soup. Since she'd heard him ask the replicator for some that first week on _Voyager_, she updated the computer to delete his preferences each night so that he was forced to repeat that moment every time he wanted tomato soup. She was surprised he hadn't caught on yet. She laid back on his bed, it would be a little while before he went to his bedroom. She listened to the soft clinking of his spoon in the bowl. When the living room went silent, she resumed her position in anticipation. Tom bid the computer to illuminate the bedroom. His eyes rested on B'Elanna. 

"B'Elanna?" His mouth didn't quite close all the way after uttering her name. 

"Something the matter?" She asked as she stood up and slithered to him. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist as she pressed her body to his. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Her body tingled with anticipation everywhere that it met his. Her efforts to make him slip had her slipping. She wouldn't be opposed to doing more than oral. Tom could feel the hard nubs of her nipples pressing against his chest. He felt his penis twitch in arousal. _No, no, no, no. I'm halfway there!_ B'Elanna tilted her head up in invitation. 

"Yes; you lost your clothes," Tom managed to choke out. B'Elanna giggled. 

"I didn't lose them. I took them off." Since Tom wasn't taking the invitation, B'Elanna rose on her toes and pressed her lips to his soft ones. He kissed her back, soon growing aggressive in his claims. He turned them and pressed her against the bulkhead roughly. She gasped as her back hit the wall. He forced a knee between her legs and ground his body against her as he kissed her. B'Elanna moaned against the kiss, thinking to herself that she'd done it. Tom was cracking. B'Elanna felt herself get wetter with each passing second. She broke the kiss to nibble down his neck, planting a bite at the juncture where his neck and right shoulder met. Tom groaned in pleasure as she broke skin. He pulled her face back to where he could kiss it and tasted his blood on her lips. It invigorated him and he increased his speed of grinding against her until she was moaning loudly and her panties were soaking wet. A sudden reminder of his bet caught his attention and he backed away from B'Elanna quickly. 

"No. I am _not_ breaking the bet." B'Elanna had gotten into their motions and her body cried for his now. 

"Hey, you can't leave me high and dry." His eyes regarded her body. It was better in person. 

"You're hardly _dry_." She rolled her eyes. 

"Fine, you can't leave me high and wet." She moved toward him and clung to his body. "I won't tell Harry. You can still 'win' the bet. Please, Tom?" _Was she begging me?_ "I need you." His stomach lurched at the words every man longed to hear. And here B'Elanna was, probably the hottest woman on _Voyager_, offering herself to him, begging even. He wanted to oblige her badly. His body betrayed that to her loud and clear. She took the opportunity that his body gave her and ground her pelvic bone against his length. Tom grunted and stepped away again, holding her at arm's length. 

"Harry'll find out. I need insurance" an idea struck him "or a sweeter pot." B'Elanna searched her brain for either of these things but in her aroused haze she could find neither. 

"What will it take?" 

"You. Anytime I want you, you have to drop what you are doing and give me some honey. You'll be my booty call for the rest of the month." B'Elanna looked away. 

"I don't know. I mean that's a hell of a promise for me to force onto future B'Elanna just so present B'Elanna gets what she wants now." Tom scoffed. 

"Future B'Elanna will get what she wants and more." He was pretty convincing. 

"Alright, but make that I have to find you within the hour. I am chief engineer after all." 

"Deal." With that, he twisted them again and pushed B'Elanna roughly to the bed. He had her soaked panties removed soon after and crawled over her to kiss her fiercely. His hands roamed over her body, resting on the mounds of her breasts and he began kneading them. B'Elanna moaned when he squeezed her erect nipples. He turned his body to the side so that his hands could find her center easily. He prodded at her sensitive bundle of nerves there and she bucked into his hand satisfyingly. He could do this all day. He took his hand away and pressed his fingers into his mouth to taste her a bit. She watched, amused. He shifted to kiss down her body agonizingly slow until his lips grazed the edge of her pubic hair. He kissed along the border of pubic hair and smooth skin. Tom brought his attention to her inner thighs, teasing as he pressed kisses and shallow bites to either side of them. B'Elanna squirmed. She felt ready to burst from his attentions. When Tom's tongue found her clitoris, she moaned. It circled around the small nub a few times with just the tip. Then he pressed his whole tongue flat against her. Her grinding caused his taste buds to pleasantly rub against her. He moved a hand to where his fingers could enter her easily and placed the other on her lower stomach in a practiced motion. They moved in and out of her slowly, curling once all the way in her. He easily brought her to a shuddering orgasm. She arched into his hand before collapsing to the bed in exhaustion. 

Tom pulled away from her and shed his clothing. He watched her climb down from her orgasm. She was beautiful. Her head was turned to the side slightly. Her lips were barely parted and her eyes were closed. She had one hand resting on her chest so that her arm gently cradled her breast. Her other hand was in front of her face on the bed with the fingers curled in relaxation. Her legs were still splayed, one leg bent at the knee with foot turned inward. He didn't give her much more time to relax. She was his booty call after all. With practiced ease, he slid himself into her. B'Elanna's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head to look at him. He felt bigger than the picture showed. He paused inside her, sensitive enough to give her time to adjust. He didn't want to hurt her, just claim her for the night. He moved slowly at first. B'Elanna moaned when he hit her g-spot. He started to move faster, then slower again. Feeling himself close, he picked up speed again until he came with a grunt. He pulled himself out of her before he collapsed next to her. After a moment, Tom spoke. 

"Well, was it as good as you hoped?" B'Elanna curled against him, laying a hand on his chest. 

"Yes," she purred. Tom heard his commbadge chirp in the other room. 

"Shit." He scrambled out of the bed to grab it. 

"Tom here." 

"Hey, Tom. Took you a little while to answer. You weren't busy were you?" 

"I was just showering." 

"Ah alright." 

"How are you?" 

"Good; tired. You?" 

"Fine. I'd better let you sleep then. Congrats on two weeks by the way. Halfway there!" Tom detached the badge from his jacket and brought it into the bedroom. He placed it on the nightstand on his side. 

"Close one, huh?" Tom nodded as he crawled under the blankets. B'Elanna had already cozied up under them. "Imagine if he'd commed two minutes earlier." Tom shrugged. 

"I'd still have two weeks of booty call in that case." Tom opened his arms for B'Elanna to tuck into them backwards in a spooning position. He breathed in the smell of her hair: strawberries. They drifted to sleep quickly. 


	6. Anytime and Anywhere

**Interrupted in Engineering**  
The end of B'Elanna's day in engineering was interrupted by a comm from Tom. 

"Paris to Torres." She walked into the semi privacy of her office and tapped the badge. 

"Torres here." 

"Care to join me?" She was glad that he had enough tact to ask her discreetly. 

"Give me thirty minutes, then I can take off early." 

"Meet you in my quarters then. Paris out." B'Elanna found him thirty minutes later in his quarters. He wasn't shy about taking his part of their deal. She had to admit. He was right about enjoying herself. 

**Only a Few More Reports to Finish**  
"I didn't have any coffee so I handed her a cup of the blackest tea I had. She took a sip and made a face complaining that it was too sweet. I'd never seen her so disgusted!" 

B'Elanna laughed at Chakotay's story. The Captain hit his arm since the story was at her expense. It was a rare moment of social gathering in Sandrine's. She didn't see Tom or Harry so she took a seat with the Captain and Chakotay. Chakotay was telling stories, most of which were funny and at the expense of the Captain. Her commbadge chirped. _*They sure spent a lot of time together....*_

"Paris to Torres." Chakotay raised an eyebrow at her. B'Elanna excused herself to take the call privately. 

"Torres here." 

"Come see me?" B'Elanna looked back at Chakotay and the Captain. Chakotay was laughing at something the Captain had said. 

"Sure. Be there in ten. Torres out." B'Elanna returned to the table and took her drink. "Sorry, Tom needs help with some reports. It was good seeing you." When she left, the Captain and Chakotay shared a knowing look. They knew very well what 'reports' was code for, having used the excuse themselves a few times. 

"The bet must be over," Chakotay surmised. 

"Then why is B'Elanna involved?" 

"As I recall, it normally takes two to have sex." The Captain laughed as Chakotay took a sip of his drink. 

**Saved By the Booty**  
The next time he called, B'Elanna was working on realigning the warp nacelles with Vorik. They had been drifting lately. 

"Paris to Torres." 

"Torres and Vorik here." Vorik looked at her, curious why she would mention his presence. 

"I need some help with the holodeck controls. I think they need a more skilled hand." B'Elanna rolled her eyes at his veiled attempt to disguise his booty call. Inwardly, she was glad for a chance to escape the stern Vulcan. She'd never quite felt comfortable in his presence since the deal with his _pon farr_ last year. She hoped he would find some other poor sap or that she would be involved with someone when it overtook him a second time. 

"I'll be over in a moment. Torres out." 

"Not to undermine your decision, but why not send someone else for the holodeck controls, Lieutenant? Almost anyone can handle those but few can handle realigning warp nacelles." 

"Yes, but the last time someone 'fixed' the holodeck controls, they ended up shorting the whole system and it took a week to fix. Have Lieutenant Carey help you with the warp nacelles." 

"Understood." Vorik went down the catwalk to find Lieutenant Carey while B'Elanna headed over to Tom's quarters, feeling excited already. 

**Time to Get Dirty**  
B'Elanna savored the warmth surrounding her body as the warm bathwater eased away her tense muscles. She sighed contently and closed her eyes. She was startled by the chirp of her commbadge. 

"Paris to Torres." 

"Torres." 

"Wanna come by? Too bad you have to." 

"I'm in the bath." 

"Oh, I'll come to you then. Paris out." 

**A Lost Game**  
"Paris to Torres." _How was it that he was hardly working now? He must have a different shift than me._

"Computer, pause game." Chakotay gave her an accusing look as the ball was about to land on her court and she was no where near it. She ignored him and moved out of earshot. 

"Torres here." 

"Come by." 

"In thirty minutes." 

"No now. You aren't on shift, I checked. The one hour rule doesn't apply." She rolled her eyes but had to admit that it made sense for it not to apply. 

"Fine, be there in a bit. Torres out." She stepped up to the net. "Sorry Chakotay, Tom needs me again." Chakotay walked over to the net and leaned against it in front of her. 

"He seems to need you a lot lately. Is something the matter?" She shook her head. 

"No, nothing's wrong." _Should I tell him?_ She didn't think that he would tell Harry and he was one of her closest friends. "I got Tom to break the bet at the end of the second week. But to do so, I had to be his 'booty call' for the duration of the bet." Chakotay burst out in laughter. 

"You? _Tom's_ booty call? How'd you end up agreeing to that?" 

"I was weak okay?" Chakotay smirked. 

"You were horny." She glared. 

"Fine! I was horny. Doesn't change the fact that I got to head there now." 

"For just a 'booty call' you seem pretty excited." 

"Remember those rumors about him?" Chakotay nodded. "They don't do him justice." B'Elanna turned on her heel and practically skipped out of the holodeck. When the holodeck sensed her absence, it resumed the game. Her side of the floor flashed red at the same time that his flashed green. The counters embedded into the floor of both sides ticked his score up by one to give him the lead. Chakotay sighed. 

"Computer, end program." The holographic images, including his racket, faded out of existence. 


	7. Confessions

For the first time in almost a week, B'Elanna made it through her shift without Tom calling her. She was a little worried when she crawled into bed without a call from him at all. She wondered if he'd come down with something. 

She saw him in the messhall the next day, talking animatedly to the Delaney sisters with Harry. He looked perfectly healthy. B'Elanna took a seat in a far corner and ate her breakfast quickly. Again her shift went without a call from Tom. She was beginning to feel sorry for herself as she climbed into bed that night. _Half-Klingon and still can't keep a man interested for more than a week!_

She was ecstatic when on the third night, her commbadge chirped. 

"Paris to Torres." She eagerly tapped her commbadge. 

"Torres here. It's been a while since your last call, Tom." 

"I know. Would you come by?" 

"Of course." 

"Take your time. Paris out." 

_Take my time?_ That was the first sign that something was different about this time. Maybe he had a grand finale in place and had spent the last few days planning. That made her stomach flutter. But it didn't make sense. They still had a little over a week left. She didn't think that a grand finale was the case since in the beginning he was calling her every day. She frowned, _maybe he's tired of me._ She slipped into her shoes and walked over to Tom's quarters. She palmed the door switch like she always did. And like always the door opened for her. She stepped inside to the dim room. It was different than before. There was soft music playing. She placed the music as an Earth love song. B'Elanna looked around the room. Flowers sat on the table, champagne rested in a bucket of ice and are those flower petals leading to the bed? She followed the flowers to the bed and sat down. 

"Tom?" 

"A minute." His voice carried over to her from the bathroom. Tom looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't believe he was going to do this. He was going to tell her how he felt. He had no idea how she would react. But he told himself that he'd done his best to get a favorable response. He buttoned the top button of his Robin's egg dress shirt. Not liking how it pulled at his neck, he unbuttoned the top button and adjusted the shirt. He took a step back to make sure nothing was out of place. Tom turned toward the door, placed a hand on the knob and took a deep breath. _I can do this._ Convinced, he opened his door and sought B'Elanna's soft features. he found them on his bed already. He stood still while B'Elanna's eyes scanned over his form. 

"You look nice." Tom moved over to her, facing her. 

"Thank you." He offered his hands to her and took her to the table. He sat down and pulled up the bottle of champagne. Tom popped it open and began pouring it into their glasses. B'Elanna was skeptical, but she took a sip of her drink. It was sweet and pleasantly bubbly. 

"Tom, what's all this for?" 

"For you, of course." Tom set his drink down and fidgeted with his hands. It wasn't like him to be so nervous. 

"Right. But you never did any of this before." 

"I should have." B'Elanna didn't understand. 

"What's going on, Tom? Is something wrong?" Tom took her hands in his own. _Why was this so difficult?_ He knew the answer. It was because he had absolutely no idea what B'Elanna's reaction would be. He didn't know if he could handle rejection from her. He looked up at the ceiling. 

"I hope not." His gaze fell back on her face, then her hands. His thumbs ran small circles over her skin. "B'Elanna, I think I love you. I don't know how it happened or why. Maybe I've always felt this way. All I know is that I realized those booty calls I'm so fond of turned into 'why does she make me feel this way?' and then 'are these real feelings that I have for her?' and I realized I was using you in the worst way." He squeezed her hands and winced. "I understand if you don't feel the same. It's alright; we can stop...whatever this is. I'll live." He looked up at her face searching for her answer. "I just needed to tell you." They were both silent for a long time. Tom searched her deep brown eyes for her feelings on what he'd just said. B'Elanna searched his clear blue eyes to confirm the truth of his words. B'Elanna looked down at their hands. 

"I-I don't know, Tom." Tom's heart sunk dramatically. He let his eyes drop to their hands as his hopes and dreams shattered at her words. 

"That's okay. I understand." He made to stand up and walk her out. He wanted her gone. He had a lump in his throat and his eyes felt warm. He wanted her to leave so that he could cry. Hopefully, it would wash the pain away, but he had no such illusions. It would be a while before he felt normal again. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this." His voice was barely above a whisper. 

"Wait. Sit down." Tom obliged her and looked at her. She could see the rim of tears threatening to spill over. She leaned forward and smiled softly. "I'm willing to find out how I feel. Just be patient with me." Tom smiled weakly and pulled her close to him by her hands to kiss her sweetly. B'Elanna tasted salt as the movement forced the tears from his eyes. She broke the kiss to wipe his tears away. She left her hands on either side of his face. "Don't worry about it. If it's meant to be then it'll be." Tom smiled wider at that response. B'Elanna could feel his skin push against her hand. She smiled back just as wide. Tom bent his head upwards to kiss the ridges on her forehead. He felt that they were meant to be. 

B'Elanna stood up after a moment and led them to his bed casually. She stopped them when they stood at the base of the bed. His arms hung limply at his sides while she unbuttoned his shirt. She looked into his eyes the entire time. B'Elanna gingerly untucked his shirt and slid the sleeves off his shoulders and down his arms slowly. The shirt fell in a heap at the floor. Her fingers moved to his waist next as they unbuckled, unbuttoned, and unzipped his pants. They fell to his ankles next. Tom reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head carefully. He moved to her shorts, linking his thumbs under the waistband and pulling them down slowly. They both stepped out of their pants as B'Elanna sat on the bed and Tom followed her. Kissing her forehead earlier reminded Tom of another line of ridges that needed kissing. With B'Elanna still sitting, Tom got off of her and moved to the side of the bed where he could access her back. He knelt on the bed and brushed her hair aside. His finger traced the shark birthmark on her lower right hip before he pressed his lips to the uppermost ridge. He treated each ridge with its own kiss. B'Elanna sighed pleasurably. He was very gentle, nothing like their quick and rough booty calls. He was making love to her, not just having sex with her. The thought warmed her stomachs. She liked this side of Tom. 

Once Tom finished, he sat a little closer to B'Elanna and wrapped his arms around her front like an old Earth over-the-shoulder seatbelt. His head perched over her left shoulder. B'Elanna leaned back into his arms. She turned her head toward his and kissed his cheek. In all their time, she had hardly bitten him. Only that first time had she allowed herself the pleasure since they were trying to be discreet. With his cheek still turned to her, B'Elanna dug her teeth into the soft flesh there and tasted blood. She pulled away after the bleeding stopped, admiring her handiwork. 

Tom moved aside so that he could pull B'Elanna to the bed gently. Once she was laying down, he clambered over her and began kissing her sweetly. His body pressed against her and moved slightly with their kiss. He explored her mouth like it was his first time there. B'Elanna kissed him back, exploring him to an equal extent. He broke the kiss to kiss down her body. His mouth stopped at her right breast and he took it into his mouth. B'Elanna moaned softly when he suckled gently against her. He moved to the other breast once the nipple of the first was sufficiently erect. He left her breasts all together when both nipples were hard with arousal and covered in his saliva. His kisses trailed down her body. B'Elanna squirmed with anticipation. He skipped her pubic bone entirely and began nibbling gently on her inner thighs. She spread her legs further apart to give him better access. He worked his way up one thigh. His nose brushing against her pubic bone made her shudder. Then, he moved to the other thigh and worked up it. Once he reached the end of it, he used a finger to push her thong aside and wrapped his lips around her clitoris and sucked gently. B'Elanna squirmed as he focused his attention on her clitoris, alternating with sucking, licking and blowing on the sensitive flesh. She soon came with a shudder. Her body rocked as the waves carried her away. 

She relaxed as her body came back to her. While she did so, Tom removed his boxers and then her thong. He moved up her body so that his tip grazed her body. He slapped down at her with a hand around the base of his penis a few times. It made a satisfying smack each time that brought more life to his penis and urged a few sharp gasps from B'Elanna as the bottom of his penis hit her clitoris. He entered her slowly. B'Elanna wrapped her legs around his waist. Her ankles locked together where her heels could rest on his butt. He began thrusting in and out of her slowly. She moaned softly as the angle allowed him to thrust deep enough to press against her cervix. Pain and pleasure mixed together in B'Elanna in a delightful cocktail. Tom began to move faster in stages. He hit his fastest when he was on the edge. After another few quick and deep thrusts, he came with a shudder and groan. He pulled out of her gingerly and set her legs back on the bed. He lay down next to her left with a huff. B'Elanna curled up to him with a content sigh. She regarded the bite on the cheek facing her. She pointed at it. 

"You aren't allowed to remove that. I don't care if Harry sees." Tom nodded. If it only cost him two week's rations to have the woman of his dreams, he would be happy.


End file.
